Hidden Destiny
by Roswellian Princess 2001
Summary: Maria and Kyle Valenti move to Roswell to find they are not the normal teenagers they thought. M&M all CC
1. Prologue

Title: Hidden Destiny  
  
Author: Stefanie  
  
Email: [1]candychick1978@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Maria Valenti and her twin brother Kyle had always thought of themselves as normal. They went to school, had friends, and acted like teenage kids. Then their parents moved them to the most non-normal city in the country, Roswell, New Mexico. But their lives were far from normal, and soon they will discover that theirs is a destiny is intertwined with a small group of teenagers from the desert, and together they must fight an evil that threatens them all.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'...  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
They were coming home. After 18 years of running away, they were coming back. Amy and Jim Valenti had no idea what they would find when they returned to their hometown. They both knew that when they ran, eventually they would have to return.  
  
"I can't believe you're making me move to this hole in the wall, Podunk town," Maria Valenti bellowed. "Could we find a place anymore out of the loop? I mean we could always move to the moon or something!"  
  
Maria was in the backseat of her parents' car with her twin brother Kyle. She had been moaning and groaning ever since they left their home in New York. Her father had gotten offered a job as sheriff in the middle of the desert. He had only been a lowly beat cop back in the City, and Maria had always heard stories of how her father dreamt of being sheriff in a small town. Unfortunately, his dream came true the same time his children were becoming seniors in high school. She understood dreams. Ever since she was a small child she had dreams of being a dancer, but she couldn't understand how anyone's dream could take them away from a great place such as New York City to a place with nothing but dirt and cacti.  
  
"It's not gonna be that bad, honey," her mother soothed, turning in her seat to face her indignant daughter. "Think of all the new friends you will make. Maybe they will even have a dance team you can join."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. Her mother had always been the type of person who thought `the glass was half full.' There were times when Maria couldn't believe they were related. She looked over to her brother who was snoring against the window. He was just like their mother. Ever since their parents dropped the news of the move he had been quick to say that everything was going to be fine. He was actually kind of looking forward to a new place.  
  
Maria crossed her arms and leaned back in a huff. "Well if one person claims to be an alien in this stupid town I will not be responsible for my actions."  
  
Amy Valenti turned forwards in her seat. The reasons they were returning the small town looped around in her mind. Only she and Jim knew the truth. She just hoped that when the truth was revealed her children would live up to their destiny, a destiny that was currently unfolding within the city limits of Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:candychick1978@hotmail.com 


	2. Part One

PART ONE  
  
The sun shone bright through Maria's bedroom window. She groaned and rolled away from the offending light. She buried her face in her pillow and tried to ignore the idea that today was the first day at West Roswell High. She could hear Kyle singing in the shower, through the door into their adjoining bathroom. She groaned again, knowing that in about five minutes her annoying brother would be banging on her door to wake her up.  
  
She slipped out of bed and walked to the window. She curled up on the padded window seat, and stared out. From her window she could see over the town, and out into the desert. She looked down to see the kids all rushing to their first day of school. She saw a group of teenagers stopped at the stop sign in an old beat up jeep. One of the boys looked in her direction and made eye contact. She could see the intensity in his eyes, and for a split second it seemed as though the world fell away. From across the street she felt as though he was calling her. She could almost hear him whispering a name. A name she only heard in her dreams.  
  
`Marina....Marina...'  
  
"Maria!!" Kyle screamed and banged on the door. Maria jumped at the sound of her brothers yelling. "Are you up yet twirp?"  
  
Maria growled. She hated it when he thought of himself as the `big brother'. After all he was only two minutes older than she was. But he always treated her as though the two minutes was two years.  
  
Maria swung the bathroom door open. "Has anyone ever told you that you are the most annoying alarm clock a person can have? I mean is it really necessary to scream the house down every morning?"  
  
"It got you up, didn't it? Be ready to go in like thirty minutes if you want a ride. Otherwise, your happy ass will be walking to school."  
  
Maria pushed her loud brother through the door leading to his room, shut, and locked the door. She could hear his CD Player come on, playing Linkin Park. Despite their differences, their taste in music was exactly the same. She smiled realizing Kyle knew her better than she thought. Maria always listened to Linkin Park when she was nervous.  
  
She sang along to the music as she turned on the streaming hot water. After a quick shower, she went into her room to decide what to wear. She opened her closet, which was the only thing she had unpacked.  
  
She thumbed through her clothes, realizing that the chances of her having something that would make her fit in with the people of Roswell was slim to none. She finally settled on a short black skirt and blue halter top. She was zipping up her black, knee high boots when Kyle knocked on her door.  
  
"I'm almost ready," Maria shouted.  
  
Kyle opened the door and stuck his head in. "God Maria, what are you wearing?"  
  
"Clothes, what does it look like?" she replied.  
  
"Do you even care that you look like a tramp in that outfit? People are gonna stare at school."  
  
"Why should I care what people think? I didn't ask to move to this crappy town. If people don't like who I am then screw `em."  
  
Kyle shook his head. "Mom and Dad already left for work. I will be waiting downstairs, hurry up."  
  
Once Kyle left Maria sighed. She understood that her brother wanted to fit in. She could see that he was dressed in nice jeans and a polo shirt. That was Kyle, never trying to be different. But Maria always needed to stand out. Back in New York she did everything she could to be different. She was the first to get her belly button pierced. When the other girls all wanted to be blonde, she dyed her hair black. Then when the dark hair trend began, Maria bleached it back to her normal blonde. Why should she act any differently now, just because they moved.  
  
Maria grabbed her bookbag and ran down the stairs, just as Kyle was honking the horn on the Jetta, which was towed behind her parents car from their old house, they shared. Maria slipped into the passenger seat and Kyle drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they reached the school parking lot, Maria could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Her hands clenched and unclenched on the strap to her bag. Kyle pulled into a spot marked `Student Parking' and cut the engine. He turned to see his sister staring out the window.  
  
"We're gonna be fine you know," he stated quietly.  
  
Maria turned and looked him in the eye. "Yeah, of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" she asked flippantly.  
  
"Maria, come on. You know you can't lie to me. We are connected. I can feel how nervous you are. But we are going to be fine. I'm a little worried too, but at least we are here together, so we know at least one person at this school."  
  
Maria nodded her head, and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Kyle. And about that annoying brother comment, I guess I take it back. You aren't half bad," she said smiling.  
  
Kyle smirked. "Well then, let's go."  
  
Maria stepped out of the vehicle and started towards the building with a huge comet painted on the side. All of a sudden she felt her body start to tingle. She felt her eyes drawn to a group of kids standing at the bottom of the stairs leading into the school. Once again she met the gaze of the boy from the jeep. He was staring at her as she walked towards him.  
  
Once they reached the group, everyone was staring at the two new kids. Her gaze wasn't broken until she passed the boy and couldn't continue without turning around. But she could feel his eyes boring holes into her back Again she heard the name she'd heard whispered only in her imagination.  
  
`Marina...you've returned...Marina...'  
  
Maria swayed as she became light headed. Kyle saw this and steadied her. "Hey, you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I just got a little light headed that's all. Guess I shouldn't have skipped breakfast." Kyle nodded and directed her towards the admissions office. 


	3. Part Two

PART TWO  
  
"Michael! Hey, are you even listening to me?" asked Isabel Evans.  
  
Michael Guerin shook his head, as though he'd been in a daze. "Huh, what? Did you say something Iz?"  
  
"Can you believe him? I'm in the middle of talking to him and he starts staring at some girl as she walks up," she complained to her brother Max Evans and, his girlfriend Liz Parker.  
  
"I'm real sorry Iz," Michael responded sarcastically. "But I tend to get a little antsy when new people show up. What if they are a plant like Topolsky?" He couldn't tell her that he felt drawn to the stranger, that would just be too weird.  
  
"Oh give me a break! They are just new students. Their family moved in down the street from us. They've got parents and everything," Isabel said. "You are just way too paranoid."  
  
Max could see trouble brewing between his sister and friend. "Isabel leave him alone. We are all just a little on edge. It doesn't hurt to be a little more careful. And Michael, we can't live our lives being suspicious of everyone we meet."  
  
"That's right Max, way to be a diplomat. I'm gonna find out what I can about them," Michael said rudely, and walked into school.  
  
Max watched him go and sighed. Liz squeezed his hand reassuringly. "He'll calm down. He just needs some time," she said reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Ugh, you guys," Isabel cried. "I'm gonna go find Tess before class starts," she said walking away in a huff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle and Maria walked out of the office looking over their schedules. They only had two classes together, and the same lunch. Maria's first class was on the other side of the school, and Kyle's was right next to the office.  
  
They stopped in front of the classroom. "We'll this is mine. I won't see you until lunch, so why don't we meet out at the picnic tables we saw after the bell rings," Kyle suggested.  
  
"OK. Have a good day, big brother," Maria replied.  
  
"You too, little sister. And please, try to make a friend. At least one," he pleaded.  
  
Maria laughed. "I'll see what I can do," she said turning and walking towards her class.  
  
Maria got to the door just as the last bell rang. She walked in and searched for an empty seat. The teacher, a plump matronly woman, smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"You must be Ms. Valenti, our new student," she commented.  
  
Maria smiled. "Um, yeah, is there a certain place I should sit?"  
  
The teacher, who introduced herself and Mrs. Williams, looked around the room. "We seem to be pretty full this year. Oh, there is a seat available next to Mr. Guerin. Michael, could you please raise your hand."  
  
Maria looked over the heads of the students to search for the raised hand. When she finally located it her breath caught in her throat. It belonged to the same guy who she had caught staring at her twice already. Maria walked back to the last row, where Michael was sitting. She sat in her seat and took out her notebook. She was afraid to look in Michael's direction, afraid that she would get dizzy again.  
  
She finally worked up the courage to look up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Michael watching her intently. After about ten minutes of being scrutinized Maria got tired of it.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked rudely.  
  
"No," was the boy's only reply.  
  
"Then why do you keep watching me?"  
  
Michael ignored her question. He wasn't sure he was ready to admit why he was watching her. "You're new right? What's your name?" asked.  
  
"My name is Maria."  
  
"I'm Michael," he replied. "In case you were wondering."  
  
"Well I wasn't," she remarked.  
  
Michael sat back in his seat and regarded the beautiful girl next to him. "Why do I have this feeling I should get to know you?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I really have no idea. But I think you should get over it."  
  
"We'll see," he whispered to himself. "We'll see." 


End file.
